


flowers grow out of dark moments

by mashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Luke hates how big he is. Like, more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowers grow out of dark moments

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of feelings about luke trying to be small this is dumb idk.

Sometimes, Luke hates how big he is. Like, more than anything. It’s not that being tall and broad is a bad thing, in fact, most of the time he doesn’t mind. But, every once in a while when he catches himself staring at his bandmates for too long, admiring how muscular and thin Ashton is, or how curvy and toned Calum is, or how tiny and soft Michael is, it just gets to him.

He gets tired of being the one in charge of plowing their way through crowds of people instead of being able to hide behind one of the other boys like he wants to. He gets tired of always bashing his knees under tables and knocking shoulders with everyone he walks past. He gets tired of all the “how’s the weather up there” jokes and being compared to a giraffe.

This isn’t something he talks about because like, what’s the point, really? It’s not like anyone can do anything about how fucking massive he’s been getting lately. Mostly he just tries slouching in his seat more and not standing up as straight and it’s not doing any good for his back, but it makes him look smaller so he deals with it.

Michael’s sat up against the headboard when Luke gets back to the hotel room they’re sharing and he pats the bed a bit so Luke will join him. He kicks off his shoes and shrugs out of his jacket before crawling into bed next to Michael and he slouches down a bit to rest his head on Michael’s shoulder.

“S’matter, Luke?” Michael asks and it’s ridiculous that he knows Luke well enough to know something’s bothering him just from that one gesture.

Luke had no intention of bringing this up ever but suddenly he can feel tears pooling in the corner of his eyes and his voice cracks when he blurts out, “Do you think I’m too big?”

“What?”

“I mean, look at me, Michael, I’m fucking huge,” he says as he shrugs his shoulders and he feels like they weigh a hundred pounds each, “I’m always bumping into things and tripping over my own two feet and it’s _annoying_ ,” he groans and wipes a tear off of his face because it’s dumb that he’s getting so worked up about this.

Michael laughs quietly and catches another stray tear on Luke’s cheek, “Oh, Lukey.” He grabs Luke around the waist and pulls him so he can curl up on his lap, rakes a hand through Luke’s hair as he buries his face into Michael’s collarbone.

“This is so stupid,” Luke cries.

Michael shakes his head, rubs a hand up and down Luke’s back and lets him cry for a while before whispering, “Hey, look at me.” Luke does as he’s told and Michael thinks his heart’s going to shatter at the sight of his best friend curled up in his arms with his blue eyes overflowing with tears. “It’s not stupid, okay? You can talk to me about anything. You know that, right?”

Luke nods, “Yeah, I know,” he says and smiles weakly at Michael.

“And to answer your question, no, I don’t think you’re too big.”

“You don’t?” Luke asks.

Michael shakes his head and kisses Luke’s cheek, “You’re perfect the way you are. But, if you ever want to feel small you can come curl up in my lap and be my delicate little flower,” he coos and tilts Luke’s chin up to kiss him, “Sound good?”

Luke blushes and nods before stealing another kiss, “Thanks, Mikey,” he murmurs and nuzzles his face back into Michael’s neck and even though he knows this feeling doesn’t come along very often, it’s not so bad now that Michael will help him feel small.

 


End file.
